Augmented reality (AR) systems generally take a user's live view of a real-world environment and augment that view with computer-generated virtual elements such as video, sound, or graphics. As a result, AR systems function to enhance a user's current perception of reality.
One common problem faced by AR systems is accurately aligning the position of a virtual element with a live view of a real-world environment. This alignment process is often done manually or is done automatically only after manual placement of non-anatomical fiducials. In either case, the manual process can be time consuming, cumbersome, and inaccurate.
Another common problem faced by AR systems is proper placement of virtual controls for managing virtual elements. Virtual controls, while intended to aide a user in interacting with virtual elements, are often placed in positions in the live view that render them more of a hindrance than a help to the user.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.